


Yami ni kokoro, Shinjitsu no hikari

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alliance, Denial, Despair, M/M, Revenge, Sabertooth - Freeform, Tragic Loss, deeply in love, devoured by the darkness, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabertooth joins an alliance with Fairy Tail against a dark Guild. But this battle requires great sacrifices within the alliance and Sting starts to change rapidly. Are Natsu and his friends from Fairy Tail able to do a miracle or is the White Dragon Slayer lost within the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> translated by my own -> original version is written in German ^-^'  
> so I would appreaciate me, if you give me a hint where I mess up with english xD

_„Survive... for Lector‘s sake...“_  
  
a hand forms a fist and he stares intensly at the wall infront of him. Everything change since the alliance with Fairy Tail. No one really expected the sacrifices they had to bring on that day. Filled with bitterness right in this moment he stares at his own hands. Only because he was too weak, he lost the one person very dear to him despite the facr what the others might think.  
  
It‘s true, they were warned what would happen if one day the Shadow Dragon Slayer will drown in darkness, but no one really expected this outcome. No one could ever comprehend what will happen if he - the famous White Dragon Slayer - is devoured so rapidly by the menancing darkness. None of his comrades in Sabertooth could foresee this rapid change within himself. No one, not even Lector could guess how much he suffers from the loss of a certain person.  
  
He bites strongly on his lips, because the emptiness within himself was eating him up alive. Now he‘d never be able to see his smile. Never to hear his voice. Never to look again right into these ruby-red eyes of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. But he has decided one thing for sure: Fairy Tail has to pay, no matter how. Because in his eyes this Guild is responsible for Rogues death. It was their idea to ask Sabertooth for help. If he only would have declined this Request, then Rogue would still be alive and right at his side.


	2. calm before the storm

**[Rufus]**  
  
a half a year has passed, since they fought side by side with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale against the surviving members of the Balam-Alliance. Not only Sabertooth, but also the other guilds had to bear a big loss. No one dared to voice out the name of the Shadow Dragon Slayer in the presence of their Guild Master. Honestly, he still wonders why the other one had appeared at the gathering point for their alliance, when he left close after Froschs death the guild. At this time Sting was for sure more harmless compared to now.  
  
Shortly after Stings return all of them noticed his rapid change. The once so messy blond hair turned suddenly partly pitch-black and they reached now close to his shoulders. The once so bright shining sapphire orbs were now lifeless, besides his left eye was now shimmering in ruby-red. Even his entire behaviour changed in the passing six months. The boy, he grew up with in this guild seemed now to be a total stranger to him. Almost, as if the Sting he knew never existed in the first place.  
  
Honestly, he can‘t clearly remember to ever have seen Sting to be this way at all. Even back then as their old master tried to kill Lector, Sting stayed true to himself and he was able to defeat Jiemma thanks to his new awoken skills. In a way he was the only one ever to be able to look behind the facade of the Twin Dragons and he kept it this way. Even in this very moment he can remember, how close the two Dragon Slayer have been. Closer as it is suited for siblings or best friends. Does Stings transformation have something to do with the battles against the surviving members of the Balam-Alliance?  
  
************  
  
 **[Yukino]**  
  
Stings rapid change really scared her. Normally she would have a strong tie of friendship towards the blond since she returned back to the guild. But the entire situation became intensified as her secret relationship with Rogue was suddenly revealed. Since that day she felt like, she became an unwanted love rival in Stings eyes. Besides, since their victory over the remaining members of the Balam-Alliance was a big tension to feel even when she only wanted to ask him about upcoming tasks. It is almost, as if the White Dragon Slayer is entirely blaming her for the fact, that Rogue is no longer within Sabertooth.   
  
Within this transformation she‘s able to watch next to Rufus, Orga and Minerva on ther guild master to go through, there is one going through her own body as well. Without knowing at all her magic starts to become less and less reliable. Thanks to her white cloak she‘s constantly wearing she‘s able to at least in front of the male mebers in the guild the visible changes on her own body. But not from Minerva, who lives with her in the female dormitories of the guild. The lady quickly knows what is going on with her and she isn‘t only friendlier but also more cooperativ towards her. Just the Minerva, who was brutal during the Daimatou Enbu, suggest her to leave Sabertooth and seek shelter in another guild.  
  
She only told Minerva who the real father of her unborn child is. Therefore her constantly growing fear of Sting is for sure justified. Because she doesn‘t know at all how the White Dragon Slayer reacts to the news, she carries the child of Rogue Cheney within her.   
  
_„I... please forgive me, Yukino, that I‘ve used you“_  
  
His last words are going through her head right now and saddend as she is she looks out of the window. In a way she just knew where his heart truly lies, but she never gave up the hope they might become a couple after all. Within her memories she has clearly the Twin Dragon Slayers to be inseperable. Even after Sting became the new guild master, she was always involved on missions with them. It is virtually frightening her to notice, Rogue was willed to live a lie. He has told her his greatest fears regarding Sting. He was honest to her to not awake some false hope within her.  
  
 _„Rogue-sama...is she calling out as she runs through the lost woods while the words she picked up from the communicaton lacrima are still clear in her head. Even though Rogue wasn‘t any longer within the guild, he‘s still a member of Sabertooth. Therefore he needs to know Stings current decision._  
  
 _Catching her breath she stops at a clearing as it starts right now to rain and a shadow approaches her soundless._  
  
 _„Yukino, what are you doing here? I told you to...“_  
 _„Sting-sama agred to form an alliance with Fairy Tail. They‘ll fight against the surviving members of Grimoire Heart and Tartaros“_  
  
 _is she right now teling him as she looks right into these ruby-red orbs and deep inside he truly hopes he stays loyal to the guild. Rogue is right now clad in silence, avoids looking right at her and just as he wants to leave she hugs him while closing her eyes. „Please, Rogue-sama, help the guild“ is she begging him righ now as she looks now right at him and just now she notices this sad smile resting on his lips. „Please, help Sting-sama“_  
  
************  
  
 **[Natsu]**  
  
Half a year has passed by. Still he can‘t believe the high toll of victims this battle claimed. Happy. Wendy. Panther Lily. Rogue. Tobi. Yuka. Eve. Important friends and companions tha lost their lives in this brutal battle. Happy died to protect Lucy, who protected Kinana. Rogue sacrificed himself so that Sting and himself could finally defeat the blood mage Nanaki. Wendy died while using up all of her powers in order to make it for Gajeel and Laxus to be able to defeat their foe. Even though she joined Lamia Scale, she always remembered her comrades within Fairy Tail.   
  
Even though he doesn‘t want to admit it, he‘s constantly thinking about how this day would have changed if Rogue had become just like his future self controlled by the dark. Having lost Happy hurts as much as the loss of his father Igneel. That‘s why he‘s able to understand how exactly the Shadow Dragon Slayer felt after losing Frosch. Even back then, when Elfman and Mirajane thougt to have lost Lisanna for good, it took him two years to conquer this great abyss building within his soul. In order to distract himself he stumbled into situation stopping him from thinking to much.  
  
The fights against Erza, Gray and even Gildarts were a welcoming distraction for him. But right now he changed in the eyes of his friends. He suddenly shows behaviour towards the older members within the guild. He follows any given instruction without arguing back and he even avoids any form of confrontation. It really looks like Natsu Dragneel has lost all of his drive and everyone in the guild was wondering about the reasons behind it. It is simply Lisanna, who‘s able to motivate the Fire Dragon Slayer again. Her words help him to pull himself together and to focus again on the goals he once had in life.  
  
Yeah, he promised not only Igneel but also Happy to become a mage everyone would remember. He wants to achieve the S-Clas exams, so he could officially go on much more difficult jobs. If Grimoire Hearts wouldn‘t have shown up back then on Tenroujima, maybe he could have beaten everyone else competing with him. Laxus lately announced he wants to repeat the exams with the people who had been nominated by Makarov during this year. This is why he is now mostly on missions accompanied by his friends Lucy and Lisanna as a team. Besides, he needs to prove he is far more skilled than the Ice Mage. It is unimaginable for him to be beaten by Gray and therefor he‘s grateful towards Lucy to encourage him with words like ,Gray is so much better than you‘ or ,Just give up, Natsu, you‘re never be able to become a S-Class Mage‘.  
  
*************  
  
 **[Rufus]**  
  
It‘s unusually silent right now. Almost as if it is the calm before the storm. As far as he remembers, there was never such an oppressive atmosphere within the guild since Sting was named to be the next guild master. Before he had visited the grave of the Shadow Dragon Slayer in order to get a good advice how to handle the rapid change within Sting. Strangely for him, the White Dragon Slayer hasn‘t been at all there. It seems like Yukino and himself are the only visitors in the entire guild to come out to the mound where they buried Rogue. „Lector“ is he right now saying as he notices the maroon Exceed and walks now to him.  
  
Truly, it is Lector, who suffers currently the most. As Stings partner he has to come clear with all of his mood swings. He remembers clearly how caring Sting has always been towards Lector. On top of it was Lector constantly with Frosch while the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth attended a mission. Last time he has seen LEctor to be like that was on the day where Sting and Rogue lost their match against the two Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail. „Sting-kun...“ is now coming from the sobbing maroon Exceed as he crouches now infront of him and pats him on the head. „Don‘t give up on him. You‘ll see, he‘ll be back to his own self in not time“  is he saying right now in encouraging words to the Exceed as he looks at him and slowly he understands what exactly triggered the entire change within Stings behaviour. First, it only was a mere assumption, but as more he thinks about it there has to be only one conclusion. Sting isn‘t able at all to accept the death of his partner. But why ist it, that it looks like Sting act as if he‘s obsessed?  
  
„Sting-kun is always strong. He can beat anyone, I‘m sure about it“ is Lector now saying with a slight sob following and he somehow knows where the Exceed is hinting at. ,Lector wasn‘t the only one giving him all this strength in all of his battle. He was constantly drawing it from his close-knit bond with Rogue‘ is going through his mind right now as he remembers something from their shared childhood.  
  
 _„Just why has he to tag along?“ is Sting grumbling right now as he crosses his arms behind the head while looking right at Rogue and Rufus. „He‘s the only one knowing how he cross the ocean without drowning“ replies the ravenette in a huffish way in order to avoid a long discussion. „Then, let‘s swim“ is Sting now responding with a smirk and he‘s quite puzzled as he watches Rogue giving him a clout. „First of all, Lector is with as and second... it‘s better we arrive dry“ is Rogue now saying in a repellent way and as Stings smirks even more he understands now why he was asked by the ravenette to accompany them._  
  
It had ben a very simple mission the two Dragon Slayers managed to solve. Bu at this time he hadn‘t know anythign about their motion sickness as well the fact that Rogue couldn‘t swim. If Rogue wasn‘t on the go with Sting, Frosch and Lector, he was accompanied a lot by the ravenette to solve quite tricky cases. „You‘re right, Lector. Before we know, he‘s back to normal“ is he saying in calming words to the Exceed and smiles at him.  
  
,Just give us a hint how to help Sting‘ is he right now thinking as they return back to the guild. Right now they know nothing of the inner detoriation of Stings soul and what he‘s capable to do now. As far as he recalls, Sting and Rogue constantly balance themselves out with their presence. They were like day and night. Light and Shadow. Yin and Yang. Suddenly there is this unusual feeling bugging him regarding his two friends. What will happen if the other part is missing?


	3. fly, you fools

_„Sting...“_  
  
 _is now coming from him as he tries to lay his hand on the cheek of the White Dragon Slayer, but right in this moment the last spark of life left his body._  
  
He gulps multiple times as he has right infront of his inner eye, how Rogue died within his arms. The weak smile resting on the lips of the younger Dragon Slayer. Even this simple memory triggers his insides to churn. Rogue didn‘t deserve to die. That‘s all Fairy Tail‘s fault. At least he saw the guild Natsu Dragneel belongs to as the one responsible for the death of the Shadow Dragon Slayer and he would finish, where Grimoire Hearts failed back then  
  
He would assure, that the Fairies would disappear forever. On top of it Natsu Dragneel as well Gajeel Redfox, who he declares to be his personal enemies. What would happen after his revenge, actually he hasn‘t thougt about it at all. Due to the despairs resting deep inside him about losing Rogue his mind is clouded so much, that he no longer is able to compare friend and ally from foe. Powered by his vengefuness, his pride and his deep grief was he distancing himself of Lector so much, that the maroon Exceed as well the members of the guild won‘t recognize him any more.  
  
„Rogue, why?“ is now coming amost in a whisper from his lips, sits down on the bed and hides his face within his hands and if he has to be honest to himself, than it has become incredible cold inside of him. All these years, they stayed together in a Team he lacked the courage zu confess what he truly feels for the younger one. But as his courage finally awoke to tell the ravenette the entire truth about his emotions for the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue was suddenly in a relationship with Yukino.  
  
He bites firmly his lips, because just by this thought is his entire soul trembling. Rogue belongs only to him and to no one else. They are two parts on the whole that aren‘t ever to be seperated at all. Still, the Shadow Dragon Slayer was taken from him right infront of his eyes.  
  
Even if he allows himself to give in and grief, there are no more tears coming. Deep inside he refuses to accept the reality surrounding him. Actually, he‘s trapped in the misconception, Rogue is returning to him if he brings some sacrificies.  
  
„Why has it to be Yukino?“ is he mumbling right no, stares into the darkness being present in the room and a bad vibe is now spreading through his entire soul. A feeling, that only awoke within himself when Yukino returned as member of Sabertooth anf spend more and more time with Rogue.  
  
But next to it a huge rage awakes within himself. How could such a lowly creature dare to intervene between Rogue and himself? Who exactly is she without her Celestial Sprits? A young woman low in rank, nothing more, nothing less. But she is one of the factors, why he lost in the end Rogue. Only one being was accepted to be this close to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Frosch. Even though he knew how important the outgoing green Exceed in the pink-clad frog suit is to his partner, this bad vibe was only activated during human interactions.  
  
 _„What happened?“_  
 _„Frosch...“_  
  
 _is Rogue now saying, avoiding to look right at him and a slight curse escapses his lips, True, he promised the younger one to look after Frosch as far as his duties as a guild master allow him to do so. Rogue didn‘t need to say a single word at all, because he understood him quite enough by reading the Shadow Dragon Slayers body language._  
  
 _Damned, just why does he feel like he forsake the younger one at all? He simply hugs Rogue right now to comfort him and give him the assurance he‘s right there for him if needed. But he never knew this is the first and last time at all Rogue allows this closeness between them to happen._  
  
It‘s finally time to set things straight. Quickly he stands up, leaves the room of the Shadow Dragon Slayer and heads to the great hall, where he actually finds the white-haired Celestial Mage he‘s looking for right now. He has recognized the sudden change within her scent.  
  
„Traitors of this guild are facing death, Yukino“  is he saying right now with a ice-cold voice, glaring right at her and he charges now an attack at her. Yukino is more than shocked as she is still able to evade. „White Dragon‘s Claw“ is he saying right now as his attack lands on her and Yukinos fear-stricken eyes are now directed right at him.  
  
************  
  
 **[ Rufus ]**  
  
„Rufus, quick, he just lost his temper“ is Dobengal right now saying to him as he is as usual in the guild intern library and without waisting a minute at all he follows the ninja to the great hall. Yukino‘s getting into a predicament. ,Cause due to her current situation it‘s not easy to withstand the master who is also one of the seven Dragon Slayer known in Fiore. Just as Sting is planning to attack the Celestial Mage directly, he jumps inbetween and uses the shield of ice he memorized from his battle against Gray Fullbuster.  
  
He just bites on his lips as he is hit by Stings White Dragon‘s Roar and first of all he needs to protect Yukino. „Sting, please, come to your senses“ is he pleading right now his friend, looks right at him and honestly he has his serious problems to keep up with this fast, fluent movements of the Dragon Slayer in order to protect the Celestial Mage. This way to fight is no part of his memories of Sting. On his own he‘s quite in a bad spot to protect the white-haired young woman from harm. He bites firmer on his lips as he notices his magic is no match against their current guild master.  
  
Evade and block is right now the only thing he can do. As long as Yukino isn‘t able to use her own magic properly, it‘s their job to protect her. He only knew from Minerva, Yukinos current loss of magic is in some way connected to the death of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He bites again on his lips, becuase it is mere impossible for him to follow Stings movements at all.  
  
,When did he even start to be so fast and accurate with his attacks?‘ is right now going through his mind as White Dragon‘s Roar is directed again at Yukino and he presses her in a protective manner against his chest. Surprised as well relieved he notices right now Orga blocking the incoming attack.   
  
Right now it‘s hard to admit, but he has to finally accept it is now impossible to have a reasonable conversation with Sting at this point. „Rufus, Orga; bring Yukino away from here“ is he hearing right now their lady calling out to them as he shortly looks right at her and in an instant he understands what she is planning to do. They know all to well it isn‘t good at all to talk back in such a situation, so Orga picks now the Celestial Mage up and as far as it is possible for himself they leave the guild.  
  
„Where is Lector?“  
„He is at a save spot“  
  
is the God Slayer now answering his question as he slightly nods in response and they decide now to head to the train station. His gaze rests right now at Yukino, who is for sure beaten up and she is closing right now her eyes due to exhaustion.  
  
„Where should we go?“  
„I just suggest, we head to Fairy Tail“  
  
is he saying now to Orga as they are able to catch a train going to Magnolia and before they are heading out the maroon Exceed suddenly appears within their compartment. Since Lector is unharmed, he‘s now for sure their lady was able to bring him to safety due to her magic before facing Sting in battle in order to save Lectors life.  
  
************  
  
 _„That‘s the way we see each other again, Natsu Dragneel“ is he saying right now as he closes in on the congery of mages he was able to sniff out from afar, shows now a slight bow and his gaze rests now apathetic on the man he carries deeper feelings for as he‘d ever be able to voice them out at all. Deep within he just knows about the future of them both. Only if he ever accepts the evil shadow lurking around he would in the end kill the one he truly loves._  
  
 _„Rogue, how in the world did you learn about this alliance?“ s he hearing the blond bard asking him, who was more than surprised about his apperance and even Sting shows how much he is between the fronts right now deep within. „That is actually unimportant. Right now it is important, that I support my comrades, when my guild is in dire need of help“ is his response right now as here is a short flicker within these ruby-red orbs. Looking at Natsu he can see, he‘s holding back for now. ,Obviously he knows what‘s awaiting us‘ is he thinking right now as he listens in closely about the existance of this alliance._  
  
 _,What about Frosch?‘ - This question rests clearly within the eyes of the Fire Dragon Slayer as he looks right at him and he bites firmly on his lips. Frosch. He‘d never be able to see this carefree Exceed ever again. He‘d never feel the warmth outgoing from Frosch, he‘d never be able to share this cheerfulness at all. He‘d never be able to go with Frosch to the local library or spend their free days outside. He‘d never be able to attend a mission with Frosch to accompany Sting and Lector._  
  
 _Froschs death left a gash deep within his soul. If he would lose Sting as well, it might turn into a mile wide canyon. No, as long as this small spark of light resides within him will he avoid, that the vicious darkness surrounding him takes away Sting from him._  
  
************  
  
  
 **[ Rufus ]**  
  
Hours are passing by while they are riding the train and he gazes jaunidiced out of the window. What could have actually triggered the White Dragon Slayer to attack his own comrades? A short sigh escapes his lips since is isn‘t able to answer this question at all. Soon they will arrive in Magnolia. The hometown of Fairy Tail. There they can seek asylum and use the given chance to think up a way, how to proceed forward.  
  
„Sting-kun would never...“ is Lector now saying, while fighting the upcoming tears, in order to defend his partner at all cost, but even Orga and himself can see how unsure the maroon Exceed suddenly is. „We know that all to well, Lector. The Sting I remember can‘t bear it at all if you are endangered“ is he saying right now while gazing at the Exceed and only now ist is clear to him, Minerva just saved Lector in the nick of time.  
  
„But why was he suddenly attacking Yukino?“  
„That‘s a complete mystery to me as well, dear Orga“  
  
is he answering stony-faced while he decided to vindicate the theory he was building mentally. Obviously he‘s the only one in the entire guild to ever notice the true bond the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth share.  
  
 _„What happened that you start to avoid Sting lately? As far as I remember, the two of you are inseperable“_  
 _„Insurmountable differentials appeared“_  
  
 _is Rogue now saying as the Dragon Slayer isn‘t looking at him and a smile appears now on his lips while gazing at him. So it‘s just as he imagined._  
  
 _„It has something to do with the night of July, 7th, right Rogue?“ is he asking him right now as he places a book back at the shelf it belongs and gazes right at the Shadow Dragon Slayer. A short nod follows as response from Rogue._  
  
 _„What exactly is your heart telling you to do?“_  
 _„To do everything within my power in order not to lose him“_  
 _„Then hold on real tight to this spark, Rogue“_  
  
 _is he giving him the advice right now while the last two books resting in his arms are back where they belong, then he turns around and leaves a thoughtful Rogue back in the library._  
  
,How would Rogue react if he knew how much Sting has changed?‘ is he thinking right now as the speakers annouce they arrive Magnolia in a few minutes. If someone truly knew Sting at all, it had been Rogue. The Twindragons of Sabertooth were always inseperable as far as he can recall. But since Fairy Tail asked a half a year ago for assistance and there were major casulties among the members of the alliance, everthing around them changed so rapidly he wasn‘t even able to memorize.  
  
„Rufus, just why do I get the feeling you know more than you say you do?“ is the God Slayer asking him right now as he shows him now a secretive smile and draws the brim of his hat more into his face. „Maybe I do so, Orga“ is he admitting as they finally arrive at the train station of Magnolia and Yukino was now slowly awakening. Lector is close by her in order to assure she‘s allright. Slowly but surely he has to play out his cards. If someone was next to Yukino close to the Twindragons, it is him, Rufus Lore. Even though he sees himself as keeper of a secret regarding the Twindragons, he has to dish out the facts, so that Orga and Yukino are able to understand why and exactly what triggers this behaviour within Sting.


	4. new life - new hope

**[ Rufus ]**  
  
Shortly after they arrive in Magnolia, they are able to see the first storm clouds appearing in the sky. „Yukino, what‘s wrong?“ is Lector right now asking the white-haired young woman as she suddenly slumps to the ground, obviously being in sheer pain. With panic-stricken eyes she‘s saying enough towards her friends. Orga simply decides to pick up the Celestial Mage and the hurry now to reach Fairy Tail as fast as it is currently possible in their worn out state.  
  
As they achieved half the way towards the guild, they meet now Erza and she is willed to assist him to the guild. „What exactly happened?“ is she right now asking him, since she notices Yukinos condition and he bites himself now on the bottom lip. „I explain everything once we arrive at Fairy Tail“ is he answering right now her question and Erza only nods shortly. Honestl, he‘s kind of curious how the actual guild master of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar is going to react on the news, the guild maste rof Sabertooth attacked his own members. He wouldn‘t believed it at all if he hadn‘t experianced it first hand.  
  
As he finally arrives with Erzas help the guild, he notices a unexplainable hectic rush. „Yukino, is she allright?“ is he now asking as he sees the God Slayer and looks right at him. But before Orga is answering him, are Mirajane and Lisanna appearing with two bundles while both women are beaming all over their faces. The bundle in Lisannas arms is a snow-white new born child, barley opening the ruby-red eyes. The other bundle in Mirajanes arms is pitch-black as a starless night and you were able to gaze into sapphire-blue eyes that give you the immediate feeling, they drill right into your soul. „Don‘t worry at all, she just needs to rest“ is he hearing Mirajane saying right now as he sits down to a close-by table in order to realize their current situation.  
  
How could he not notice at all such a cructial evidence? Immediately he knows, who the father of these children is. But how will Sting react to such news? Suddenly he‘s stricken with fear. Never before had he felt such emotion before. The way Sting is currently acting, Yukino and her new-born babies are in grave danger. Sting is going to kill them for sure. He bites firmly his lips while thinking how to be of help to her. Though the fact he kept secret infront of the guild master of Sabertooth what he knows, they triggered a storm not easy at all to stop. Right now their entire guild is in grave danger.  
  
************  
  
 **[ Natsu ]**  
  
Currently the Fire Dragon Slayer lives secluded from his comrades in the small hut he used to live in with Happy together. During the days he accompanies Lucy and Lisanna on different kind of jobs, he started slowly but surely to notice by himself how strong he‘snow drawn towards his childhood friend. But how to exactly explain these kind of emotions to her? Asking Lucy was out of the picture, since he knows the blonde Celestial Mage is right now in quite the difficult situation herself. He honestly isn‘t daring at all to ask Mirajane for help or otherwise she might try to match him with someone. If Gildarts just were around right now it be easy for him to ask. He could challenge him to a fight and then ask him for an advice.  
  
Struck with the need to go on a job on his own, he heads right now over to the guild. Once he‘s close to the great hall he picks up a bunch of trusted scents and right as he entres he notices Rufus and Orga from Sabertooth. But there is another scent lingering within the hall he knows very well. But right nor he isn‘t able at all to recall, where he picked it up before. But he‘s sure this is the scent of a dragon. Only as he notices the bundles within Mirajanes and Lisannas arms, he‘s able to pinpoint the source of the scent.  
  
„I know this scent for sure“  
„We met them before, Salamander“  
  
is he hearing Gajeel say right now as he finally recognizes what the Iron Dragon Slayer is trying to tell him. During the battle against Tartaros while focusing on stopping FACE. Their dragons appeared right in the nick of time to stop this more than dangerous weapon. „Weisslogia and Skiadrum“ is he only saying as Gajeel nods admitting and his gaze is directed on the two newborn babies.  
  
„Mira, where is Yukino?“  
„Back in the infirmary. Kinana and Bisca are with her“  
  
is he hearing her say towards him and he runs now towars the infirmary, because he really needs to know what happened in Sabertooth after they won against the dark Alliance.  
  
 _„It doesn‘t mind me at all if the darkness is completely swallowing me. Then right now I know, there is a light deep within me no one can take away from me ever again“ is Rogue saying right now as he slowly stands up, wiping away the blood from his lips. Nanaki is really tough to beat. Even in his Lightning Fire Mode it is impossible to hit her at all. „Sting, Natsu, keep yourself ready“ are now the next word coming from the Shadow Dragon Slayer he‘s able to pick up right now and he has a hunch what exactly Rogue is planning to do right now._  
  
It doesn‘t matter at all how the battle would have ended since one of them would have died anyways against Nanaki. It could have been Sting or even him, but the Shadow Dragon Slayer knew how to avoid this outcome to happen. On the day the guild forming the Alliance were heading back into their hometowns he notice a change within th scent of the White Dragon Slayer, but at that day he simply thought he‘s imagining things.  
  
 _With widened eyes he stares at Sting, who was still beat up from their battle against Nanaki just like him. He was carrying Rogues body, who showed no sign of movement at all. A big hole is there suddenly in the chest of the Shadow Dragon Slayer and Sting is covered with Rogues blood._  
  
As he arrives in the infirmary he finds the white-haired Celestial Mage. He‘s actually shocked to see what kind of injuries she has and immediately he asks himself who could have inflicted them to her. Bisca seems to understand quite well, he wants to talk with her alone, so she leaves with Kinana the room.  
  
„Who did this to you?“  
„Natsu-sama, please...“  
  
is he hearing Yukino say right now and he just can‘t see a woman cry. „Please, Natsu-sama, save Sting-sama, he....“ is she saying right now as more tears run down her cheeks and he quickly bites his bottom lip. „Leave this to me, Yukino, I‘m going to remind him on Rogues words with my own two hands“ is he responding right now with a smile to her and right as he sees her trying to smile even with the tears encourages him even more to challenge the White Dragon Slayer to a fight.  
  
************  
  
 **[ Erza ]**  
  
She just returned from a mission, she was able to succeed and she wanted to reward herself with a delicious piece of Strawberry Shortcake as half on the way to the guild he notices Rufus, Orga and Yukino. The Memory Make and the Celestial Mage were quite beat up and immediately she beginns to question herself who could have done this towards them. Just as she asks who‘s behind the attack, Rufus explains to her, he‘s going to spill the beans once they reach Fairy Tail. Shortly she nods, supports the blond young man on the way towards the guild and actually she‘s quite curious to learn who is the culprit behind this vicious attack.  
  
As soon as they arrive at the guild she notices a hectic rush and a tension in the air. Shortly after Mirajane and Lisanna appear with two little bundles from the infirmary and she just couldn‘t take it to inspect them. „Don‘t you want to hold it too, Erza?“ is she now asked by Lisanna as she goes into shock and looks at the little bundle the younger Strauss handed over to her right now.  
  
Carefully she holds the snow-white newborn baby in her arms, smiles at the baby and actually this feels really nice. If she would one day have a baby on her own? Mentally she is now within her own world, where she just imagines how this baby would look like. Her eyes and wonderful blue hair. Immediately she blushes as she notices in whom she is thinking right now, hands Lisanna the baby back and tries to force herself to stay in the here and now.  
  
„Those two are quite arodable, don‘t you think so too?“ is Lucy asking her right now, who has now the snow-white baby within her arms and with a gentle smile rsting on her lips she has to agree. Especially Lucys best friend Levy looks like, she wants to keep the other baby all for herself and amused she watches how the Solid Script Mage manages for Gajeel to hold the pitch-black baby for a while.  
  
************  
  
 **[ Rufus ]**  
  
Orga, Yukino and himself were allowed to stay over night by Laxus. Only in the next morning he decides to go to the infirmary to look after the Celestial Mage. Right as he sits down next to her bed, his gaze rests on the two sleeping babies right next to her.  
  
„Rufus-sama, please forgive me I haven‘t said anything at all“  
„You‘ll had your reasons to do so“  
  
is his response right now as he lays a hand on her head and smile at her. He wasn‘t saying the name at all, but as he looks right at her she only nods while blushing and he knows right in this moment, they are all in grave danger.  
  
After visiting Yukino, he heads into the office of the guildmaster, where Team Natsu is already assembled. „To simply describe what happened in the past six months is really difficult. Therefore I‘m going to use a form of Memory Make, that is quite complex“ is he saying right now towards the gathered mages, closes his eyes and concentrates on his strongest spell. „Memory Make: Memoria“ is he saying in a clear voice and Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Lucy and Gray are now able to see th memories of the blond bard.  
  
In this way he could show them how Sting changed and why he had to flee with Yukino from his own guild. Exhausted as he is, he sinks down on his knee since he isn‘t patched up properly from his fight against Sting and looks now right at Laxus.  
  
„I beg for asylum“  
„That is granted“  
  
is he hear Laxus say right now, nods thankfully and he directs his gaze now on Natsu. If someone can truly reason with their guildmaster, then the Salamander from Fairy Tail.  
  
***********  
  
 **[ Natsu ]**  
  
After learning from Rufus, why Yukino was so beat up, he just couldn‘t await to head out. But first they needed their OK from Laxus. Besdies, he just coulnd‘t understand at all why Sting suddenly strayed from the path he vowed to take while being a guildmaster of Sabertooth. If he only knew what was happening while he headed out in order to find Wendy in order for her to take care of Rogues deep injuries.  
  
Anger and Grief rise right now within his chest and his fist was shortly engulfed by flames. Almost as if Rogue already knew, this would be his last fight at all while facing Nanaki. „Since we are now asked official for help, I send out Fairy Tails strongest team to take care of this task“ is he hearing Laxus say right now and his entire soul is burning eagerly to fight. Finally he has a chance to fight Sting Eucliffe again. He will remind him with these fists the true meaning of friendship and he will simply remind him what the Shadow Dragon Slayer had asked him to do.  
  
************  
  
 _Right above a very inaccessible gorge they were dropped by the Christina and with a stoic expression resting on his face he watches right now the others. He keeps himself distant since he is most likely to be a danger to his surrounding right now. The darkness is like a companion always around him. One more step into it and he‘s going to end up like his self from the future. Shortly he gazes up as he picks up the trusted scent of his partner and acctually it really hurts inside to see him again._  
  
 _Between the two of them it becameover the years custom, that they don‘t need to say any word at all. „I‘m really glad you came“ is Sting saying right now in a low voice to him, standing now right infront of him, gazing deep into these trusted sapphire-blue orbs and it really takes all the air to breath as he‘s seeing Sting like this. All these years they lived together he missed the courage to finally tell him what he really sees in the White Dragon Slayer. Now that he‘s this close being swallowed completely by the dark, he takes this pain as a loss in order to assure himself Sting is fine._  
  
 _„I‘m still a member of Sabertooth, don‘t forget this at all, Sting“  is his response right now in a dry way, closes shortly his eyes, scuff himself from the wall and irritated he gazes right at the White Dragon Slayer, who touches him right now on the arm. There is something within these sapphire-blue orbs that allows his inside to churn even more. Sting is going to say something very important to him, but through his body language he can easily tell, the attractive blond doesn‘t know at all how to start. „I‘m going to listen to your words once we come out victorious from this battle, Sting“ is he saying right now towards him as he turns away from him and right now he‘s in a battle with himself._  
  
 _At one side he‘s more than relieved to know, the White Dragon Slayer carried deeper emotions for him than he‘d ever expected. But at the other side he‘s sad to know, he won‘t be able to listen what Sting has to say to him. Deep inside he already knows the upcoming hours are the last within his life. Then he made a decision, well aware the older one would freak out if he‘d know about it. In order to protect those important to him, he‘s going to sacrifice his own life instead of becoming a vicious man just life his self from the future._  
  
************  
  
 **[ Yukino ]**  
  
Long is she gazing at the two new-born boys resting in their cradles. It was overwhelming to know, her sons will never be able to meet their father at all. They are all she has left from being in a relationship with Rogue. Just as Natsu visited her, a spark of hope had been ignited within her chest. Deep isnside she lays all her trust into the Fire Dragon Slayer to bring back Sting on the right path. Because Sabertooth is her home and therefore she won‘t abandon this guild at all.  
  
„Natsu and the others just left“  
„Mira-san...“  
  
is she saying as she notices the white-haired Mage enter that became in some sort of way a big sister towards her, wipes away some upcoming tears and deep inside she‘s really grateful towards Rufus, who brought her here to Fairy Tail.  
  
„Do you alreay know how you name them?“  
„Not quite...“  
  
is her honest response right now while she sits up in the bed and gazes at the ceiling. He hadn‘t spent a though on naming her children since she had to think on her own safety. But two names are going through her mind. Names of persons, that are important to her and that she truly loves.  
  
„You should have seen Gajeel as he was holding the little one“ is Mirajane saying amused as she was handing over her son, who just awoke and she gazes at him. „Natsu and him can already guess who their father is“ is Mirajane adding while she gazes deeply at her son. „He said ,Raios‘, handed him to Mira-nee and then he was gone“ is she hearing Lisannas voice say right now and a smile appears on her lips. This is truly a fitting name for Rogues son. Raios.  
  
„Then this will be his name“ is she saying right now, gazes at Mirajane and Lisanna and immediately she knows how to name her other son.  
  
„Raios and Hikari“  
„These are truly wonderful names, Yukino“  
  
is Mirajane saying right now, clapping her hands together as she smiles towards the older Mage.


End file.
